Hot Springs
by PokeBakuFanfics
Summary: An AU in which Sellon and Anubias hadn't gotten offed by Mag Mel and in which they travel around Neathia and Gundalia after the conflict with Mag Mel ended. Just an idea I had in my head a few years ago that I just now decided to put up here. One-shot. Anubias/Sellon


A/N: Hey, I'm back (after almost 3 years)! :D Here's a new Bakugan fic for you all! Mind you, this is actually an old fic of my mine (which I have gone back to and have given a few grammatical edits) that I had written down in a journal that just never got published. Also, I think it's really obvious but my muse for Bakugan is gone. I guess that it was just a fleeting period of time in my life, but nonetheless I still very much enjoyed it while it lasted.

I'll probably be posting a new Bakugan fic soon but there were only so many ideas that I had back then (emphasis on had). I'll be finishing off Bakugan Gundalian Invaders: The Alternate Ending and posting the new story but other than those two things (and this XD), I'm pretty sure you won't be seeing me post another fic for this fandom (unless I somehow come up with new ideas or decide to rewatch the show which would somehow maybe give me new ideas? XD).

Also if you couldn't already tell, this is an AU (in which Anubias and Sellon live and are now traveling around Gundalia and Neathia). Originally written on 4/10/12.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

While they were traveling around, Anubias and Sellon came across a locally owned hot spring. Sharing a knowing glance between the two, it was then immediately decided that they would stop by to rest and relax for a while. Traveling around certainly took a lot out of them and being able to rest for more than a few hours was a luxury. Both of them got changed out of their regular garb into the towels provided by the hot spring. Sellon had gotten done changing and was now clad in her towel.

"Where is he?"

Looking around, she wondered where her companion, a certain Gundalian, was. _Hmph, he's taking a while; I'll just get into the hot spring without him then_. With that thought in mind, she climbed into the hot spring and lowered herself into the water.

"Ah~" She sighed.

The water was perfect and she felt her body already beginning to relax and unwind. She hadn't even been in the hot spring for five minutes when a certain Gundalian came along. Her question from before was immediately answered as the said Gundalian came bounding through at full speed; leaping into the hot spring. The leap he took was a big one and the splash that resulted from it put his leap out of its league as was evident from the rippling waves and tides afterwards.

"Alright, this water's amazing!" He hollered with a big grin on his face after resurfacing.

Sellon, however wasn't amused by his display. She frowned as she moved her bangs to the sides of her face as they'd moved to the front of her face after the splash. Getting drenched in gallons of water wasn't exactly how she planned to spend her day but it happened anyways, no thanks to Anubias. He swam to where she was and stayed right beside her in the water. They were the only ones there in the hot spring and an awkward silence hung in the air between the two.

It was that way until Anubias finally turned to look at Sellon. A light blush creeped up on her face as he stared at her intently. If things couldn't get any more awkward than they already were, then they just so did as of now.

The Neathian and the Gundalian somehow ended up on the rocks beside the water, outside of the hot spring with Sellon on top of Anubias. As unintentional as their situation was, both of them couldn't help but blush fiercely due to their close proximity to the other. Sellon's body rested on top of Anubias'.

The amount of awkward was amplified when Anubias suddenly flipped their positions, making him the one on top. He had taken an interest in Sellon's chest and he'd been staring at her chest for quite some time. Wanting to get a better view of her chest, he had flipped them over. Sellon took notice of his intense stare and blushed when she realized why. She suddenly felt very self-conscious of her chest.

This all happened in silence. Of course, all awkward silences have to be broken at some point and the one who was brave enough to do so happened to be Anubias.

Anubias was still staring at Sellon's chest when he started chuckling.

"You've got small tits, Sellon." He grinned again, but this grin seemed to hide a perverted smirk behind it and questionable intentions.

If she wasn't already red in the face, then her face had definitely turned beet red at his words now. Whether or not it was from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. He was really hoping that it wasn't the latter. Anubias' train of thought was immediately squashed upon feeling his body get abruptly shoved off of Sellon and then getting smacked on the head by said girl.

"That's what you get for acting like a pervert." She told him with a small tint of a blush on her angered face. Her beet red blush from before had subsided. Apparently, she was both angry and embarrassed. Anubias' had an angry throbbing bump on his head as a result of what happened after; and the bump throbbed in pain for the rest of the night.

They stayed the night at the hot spring and left early the next morning to continue their travels. Both of them would never be able to forget that experience at the hot spring.


End file.
